Valentine's day Percabeth
by SibunAmber
Summary: Percy and Annabeth spending valentine's day togethe in his apartment. What will occur? I dont own Percy Jackson or the seventeen article that inspired this


**So this came to me whilst I was reading a seventeen article. I was wondering like what happens if when the girl jumps up to kiss the guy he doesn't catch her and she falls. Then I thought of Percy doing this and this was born. Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's pov

I flipped the page in the February edition of Seventeen, the magazine that the Aphrodite cabin had gotten me a life time subscription to in 5th grade. I glanced at the header and grimaced. The perfect first kiss. Yeah. I looked down the page, ignoring the pictures of couples doing that whole Nicholas Sparks cover, almost kiss but not quiet there kiss. One towards the center caught my eye, a picture of two brunette teens mid almost kiss, the guy clad in a blue white orange and yellow stripped short sleeve t shirt holding a girl wearing a black spaghetti strapped polka dot dress. I read the pink box covering the bottom right corner of the startling image.

"The movie star make out

Who hasn't dreamed of an over the top kiss that makes you feel like Rachel McAdams in the notebook? This is how to make it happen in real life; put your hands on his shoulders and jump up, sliding down into his arms for a deep kiss."

That sounds interesting.

Fast forward to Valentine's Day

"And then he said 'how about you don't shoot me through the head because with your aim, you'll end up hitting the big house and with your luck it will catch on fire.' And then I just laughed and set down the bow." I smiled at Percy before pecking him on the cheek. He looked at me with a lop sided grin stretched across his face.

We were walking down the hall from the elevator to his apartment. We paused at the door as he fumbled around in his pocket for the key. He looked at me apologetically and I laughed, pulling the strip of metal out of my pocket. He swiped it from me and slid it into the lock twisting it with the door handle and pushing it in.

"After you, Madame"

"Why thank you, mousier. Who knew you were such a gentlemen." I smirked.

"Well obviously not you." He murmured under his breath as I laughed and stepped inside. He slid my coat off my back and hung it on a hook behind the door.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something? I think I have Titanic." He starred at me. I thought for a second before making my decision.

"The Titanic sounds lovely."

Time lapse three hours (because that's how long the movie is)

Percy stood in the kitchen with his back to the living area. He had been acting weird the whole night. I mean this was Percy we're talking about so weird isn't ever out of the question for him but he'd been avoiding doing anything more than sitting next to each other. Whenever I tried to kiss him he would kiss back for a fraction of a second before pulling away and becoming suddenly interested in the movie, which I knew he hated. He only owned it because I would never remember to bring my copy over from my dorm room and then I would get stuck watching Star Wars again. I didn't mind star wars but after you've seen The Phantom Menace, the only one he has, about fifty times you would cave and buy a copy for his apartment too.

He lived in a small two bedroom apartment within walking distance of the University where we are both sophomores. My dorm was on campus, about a two minute walk through the streets of Manhattan on a good day. I spent a lot of time at his place though because my roommate was kind of an idiot who brought home a new guy just about every night. I practically lived at Percy's.

I didn't know if that would be the case after tonight. It almost seemed like Percy was going to call it quits, drop the whole it's not you it's me line and chuck me out with a box in my hand. He kept avoiding me and wouldn't even look me in the eye.

I was preparing myself for what was to come. I wouldn't cry in front of him. It might hurt but I wouldn't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness.

I repeated the words in my head as Percy walked over and sat down beside me. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"So, do you want anything? Maybe some food or something to drink? What about another movie?" He looked innocent but his eyes held secrets, something I didn't normally see. We always told each other everything and yet I couldn't help but feel he was hiding something big from me.

"Percy, what's your problem?"

"I'm sorry what?" He looked genuinely confused but there was still a hint of panic in the stiffness of his body and the way he rushed his words out.

"You've been acting strange all night. You won't kiss me for more than a second, you keep avoiding any form of bodily contact, and you won't even look me in the eye. If you're going to break up with me just go ahead and do it already." I slumped against the couch. Then he did something I wouldn't have expected.

He stood up right in front of me, pulled me to my feet and kissed me.

It took me a second to recover from the shock but then I kissed him back. My arms snaked around his neck and his went to my waist. I let the confusion and insecurity from moments before melt away as I put all my built up frustration into the kiss.

I remembered the magazine article oddly enough. I figured, why not, this already sounds like it was made up by some romance writer. I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped.

And fell.

He obviously wasn't expecting anything like that. He just kind of stood there with his arms stretched out in front of him. I glared at him.

"Well I failed at that." He smiled at me but I didn't find it funny. All my anger and previous thoughts came roaring back into my head as he looked at me, expecting I would just forget I was ever irritated at him. I pushed myself off the couch and walked towards the door, shoving past him on the way.

"Annabeth, wait." He walked over to me as I lifted my coat off the hook and slipped it on.

"What." I demanded.

"You were right, about before. I have been avoiding you. It's just; I've been trying to ask you this all week. I'm nervous."

The idiot better not be proposing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me." Nope not proposing. Just popping the pre question question.

I thought for a moment. My initial reaction was to say no, take my coat and run all the way back to my dorm where I would find Lindsey hooking up with another random guy. But after a second thought it actually made sense. I practically lived here anyway. This way it would just be official. We could split the cost and it would actually save money because then we would pay for one living area not two. We would see each other more often. Most people assumed we lived together anyway. It made would only be logical to move in.

"Yes seaweed brain." He smiled.


End file.
